Theirry's Angels
by Jez Salvatore
Summary: These three girls have always done the bad thing. From Killing people to making other people kill themselves.But they need to be good or they'll be killed. But to ne good they have to be Theirry's agents for Circle Daybreak called Theirry's Angels.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I finally am writing this story or witing any story for that matter i've been lazy since like may or **

**okay so here is the backstory:**

**Mare/Ash and Rashel/Quinn have not met yet and every other has though Jez left her gang after her and Morgead gets in fight and Jez leaves. Jade and Mark are together and Ash killed Jeremy after he tried to hurt his sister. Ash stays with Ciecle Daybreak because he owed his sisters from when they were little and Quinn joined him because they're best friends.**

**Okay here's Mare's new personality and appearence:**

**Hair goes to mid shoulders and has bleach blonde streaks near each ear **

**Big tattoo of a skull on her left thigh**

**Brown eyes**

**picture of her on profile**

**She is really cocky and uncaring or you could say unfeeling**

**Mare had seen her and Mark's mom get shot in a drive by so she set out for is still soft and sweet underneaththogh. Along the way she became queen of suicide who dated night worlders then broke their heart so bad they commited suicide. She also has powers that will be shown throughout the story.**

**Okay we start off where Mare queen of suicde, Rashel the Cat, and Jez Redfern are in custody and are trying to get there penalty off which is death.**

* * *

><p>Mare POV<p>

_Dammit they found me _

This is all that I was thinking as me and two other girls were waiting for Theirry, Lord of the Night World, to try to stop our penalty.

After a while I probed the girls mind. Oh yeah did i mention i'm a strong telepath.

Well I just found out the one with flaming red hair and silvery-blue eyes is Jez the Terrible. Apparently she is half human and vampire.

The other one who is black haired and green eyed she is the famous Cat who's real name is Rashel.

So, i kinda got tired of this quietness.

"So, what are you two convicted for" As if I didn't know

Jez and Rashel probaly thought i was crazy. Eh, so what I thought I was crazy too.

Suddenly the door opened and a buff guard called the one inside the room to come out. So I yelled "Don't let the door hit ya, where Mother Nature split ya."

The other girls snickers while the guard glared at me. Oh well.

When they left guess who came in.

* * *

><p><strong>DunDunDun. I know i'm mean to love you and leave you :P but it's late right now and i need to watch TV JK<strong>

**But tell me if i should continue. Please my birthday is the 28th of september and do this as a early birthday present but NO FLAMES**

**Peaces**

**Deuces**

**Bye-sis**

**JezSalvatore**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS**

**AND ALERTS/FAVORITES**

**Seriously this is awesome! 7 reviews in about one day even though it was short as hell**

**yes i cursed this rated T but actually i am not a teenager, but not a twenty or up year old my birthday is the 28th of semptember so i lied about my age to get into fanfiction oops**

* * *

><p>Rashel's POV<p>

"Hello girls" said Theirry Des-whatever his last name is, Lord of the Night World

"Lord Theirry" I gasped. Okay now I was scared. If it would've been anyone else I would've been okay. But Theirry that's almost worse than Hunter Redfern. He's probaly going to kill us himself.

But what he said was something i never thought he would.

"I want to let you girls go" At those words me and the other girls perked up.

"But I can't. Well, right now I can't" OK now i'm confused.

"Let me explain myself. You three girls can work for me as agents to pay off your penalty."

"Well that should be easy enough." I said

"Oh, but its not" He started."You will work for me as Circle Daybreak agents. Because I am the leader of it"

My mouth frickin dropped open. I couldn't even think straight, this was way too overwhelming.

"I know this is a surprise but it's going to happen so i'll leave you guys to meet each other. After all you guys will be working together" He left with a knowing smirk on his face.

Wow

(30 min. later)

So i was in a room with Jez the Terrible and The Queen of suicide, and they're in a room with Rashel the Cat.

"So lets do this" Jez said"Be sweet and innocent(with a twist)till our first mission and then show them how badass we are"

"I love that plan" I said

"So how about i be a quiet nerd" Mare began"but a smart ass one"

"Okay and I'll be the animal rights activist who's a vegan and all that other crap" Said Jez" Who is also a whore."

"And i'll be...i'll be. Um, who should i be" I was stumped

But we decided i would be very religous. A christian. Who is emo.

The door opened and Theirry walked in.

"Well it's time to go"

And we left to go to our hell.

**Page Break-~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~what's your favorite letter~ ~ ~ ~ ~ mines the squiggly ~ LOL ~ XD ~ ~ ~**

Jez POV

"I could get used to being good if I get to live in a place like this" I said as I looked at the mansion me and the girls were now going to stay at.

Us girls had clothes that fit our personality. I had PETA shirt but with booty shorts, Mare had a shirt that said "To be or not to be. That's a question you dumbass." with plaid shorts that actually looked cute and Rashel had a shirt that had a cross on it that said John 3:16 at the bottom but she had on black ripped skinny with chains and a lot of black makeup.

We also had different names and hair and colors. My new hair color was redish-brown color and my eyes were hazel and my name was Beth Mccarthy. Mare's name was Meredith Volturi**(A/N: hehe Twilight)** and her hair was the same but her eyes are brown and Rashel had blonde hair and blue eyes and her name was Buffy Di Angelo.

"Hey Buffy the Vampire Slayer, stop flirting with the guard and c'mon" I called to 'Buffy'.

"Okay" Theirry began" I'm going to tell them to meet in the common room and when i call you you'll come in and we'll introduce ourselves to one another"

Ash POV

Theirry just called everyone in the common room because we have new daybreakers. Yay. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think of their new plan. Sorry it's kinda short but hopefully you liked it.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Peaces**

**Deuces**

**Bye-sis**

**JezSalvatore**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not blame me for not updating.**

**We moved and we don't have internet **

**My sister broke my laptop**

**I am busting my but just to get this one chapter finished**

**So now that we've gotten that out of the way let's get on with the show**

* * *

><p>Ash POV<p>

"We have new recruits" Thierry was saying "I'll introduce them to you one by one"

"Are they girls?" I yelled out. Morgead and Quinn snickered.

"Yes, they are" Theirry called out the first one"Buffy Di Angelo, please come out"

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came out.

"Hi" was all she said.

"Beth McCarthy" He called out

Another girl came out and she had reddish-brown colored hair with hazel eyes and looked like a prostitute.

"And last, but certainly not least, Meredith Volturi."

And then walked out the hottest girl I've ever seen. She had brown hair with blonde streaks and brown eyes.

"I suggest you all get to know each other." Theirry said then left.

**PageBreak*****************stars*pretty***************************************************

Mare PoV

Before we walked in we made a deal that whoever can make a guy fall heads over heel in love with us. It was my idea because I like crushing peoples hearts. I picked my guy.

Ash Redfern

Rashel Pov

John Quinn

Jez Pov

Morgead Blackthorn.

Mark PoV

I can't believe who just walked in. It's my sister but she's pretending to be someone else.

_Don't tell them who I am_ was what she sent to me through our special bond which allows our minds to connect.

_**Why are you here, are you planning to hurt someone**_

_No. im not. But I got caught so I am paying off my debts here_

_**Okay well before anyone tells you I have a soulmate **_

_What_

_**And I will have to stop you if you do anything to mess my relationship up**_

_I wont do anything to mess it up,but you have to help me_

**_why_**

_mom's killer lives in this house_

_**okay i'll help**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short but it's better than nothing<strong>

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**DO NOT BLAME ME FOR NOT UPDATING**

**FIRST: My Mom died on the 23****rd**** of December**

**SECOND: Major writers block**

**THIRD: There was no computer to update on**

**So enjoy this chapter and remember: Beth=Jez, Buffy=Rashel, Mare=Meredith**

Mares POV

Well since Mark is going with me on me and the girl's plan I can focus on seducing Ass-I mean Ash Redfern. "Hey baby, If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put _**U**_ and_**I**_together" Ash said as a lame pick up line. "Really I'd put the letters _**F**_ and _**U**_ together" I retorted, and then I walked away. "Good comeback, where'd you get it from" Jez asked. "The internet" I replied.

"Would everyone report to the living room for an announcement" Thierry said from, apparently, from a loud speaker.

"Okay" Thierry called "There has been reports of Lamia in schools having human slaves, or as they call it, Drudges. They are made by giving humans vampire blood but not taking any of it. To release them, the owner would have to bite them without taking any blood."

"So what does this have to do with us," Morgead asked.

"Well since all of you look like you should be in High School, all of you are going and investigating, including Hannah and I." Thierry said.

"You mean we actually have to learn stuff," Ash asked

"Well, duh, stupid" I said.

Thierry interrupted us before it got messy, "Now this a Performing Arts School so all of you need to at least play one instrument, sing, act, or draw. Also you will start in two weeks." After that he and Hannah left.

I had this in the bag because I can rap and sing and I play the drums, the guitar, the bass, and the piano. So, basically I get to chill for these next two weeks.

"Hey, Meredith c'mere" Beth and Buffy called to me. They wanted to talk about what was going to happen at the school.

"So, I can sing and I play the bass. What about you two?" Beth asked.

"Well, I can sing, play the guitar and the drums." Buffy answered.

"I can sing, rap and play the guitar, bass, drums and the piano." I said.

"Wow, you can do a lot" Buffy said.

"You, know what? We should become a band." Beth said.

"Yeah, and we should call it 'The Unknowns'" I said with enthusiasm.

"Yes, that is brilliant" Buffy yelled.

"What's with all the yelling" A girl named Kestrel asked us.

"We just made a band" Beth answered.

"Really, that quick" She said.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Well a bunch of us are going to look up music videos to come up with ideas, you guys wanna come" Kestrel asked us.

We decided to come.

"What should we look up first" Galen asked

"Climax by Usher" I yelled out because he reaches those really high notes.

So he did and _I tried_ to sing along but couldn't reach those high notes.

**Going nowhere fast. We've reached the climax.  
>Were together now we're undone.<br>Won't commit so we choose to run away.  
>Do we separate?<br>Don't wanna give in so we both gave up.  
>Can't take it back. It's too late.<br>We've reached the climax, climax.**

**I've fallen somehow, feet off the ground  
>Love is <strong>**the cloud**** that keeps raining down.  
>Where are you now? When I need you around<br>I'm on my knees but it seems we're**

**Going nowhere fast. We've reached the climax.  
>Were together now we're undone.<br>Won't commit so we choose to run away.  
>Do we separate?<br>Don't wanna give in so we both gave up.  
>Can't take it back. It's too late.<strong>

**We've reached the climax, climax.**

**I gave my best, it wasn't enough  
>You get upset, we argue too much<br>We made a mess of what used to be love.  
>So why do I care, I care at all, at all, at all, at all<strong>

**Going nowhere fast. We've reached the climax.  
>Were together now we're undone.<br>Won't commit so we choose to run away.  
>Do we separate?<br>Don't wanna give in so we both gave up.  
>Can't take it back. It's too late.<br>We've reached the climax, climax.**

**You say it's better if we love each other separately.  
>I just need you one more time<br>I can't get what we had off my mind,  
>Where are you now? When I need you around<br>I'm on my knees but it seems we're...**

**Going nowhere fast. We've reached the climax.  
>Were together now we're undone.<br>Won't commit so we choose to run away.  
>Do we separate?<br>Don't wanna give in so we both gave up.  
>Can't take it back. It's too late.<br>We've reached the climax, climax.**

"Okay next song" Galen called out

"Sexting by Blood on the Dance Floor" Mark said

"Really, what kinda song is that" Jade said

"It's a really dirty song by really hot emo people. Well at least Jayy von Monroe is" I answered for Mark**(AN: So True.)**

"Well lets just listen to it" Galen said

**Sext, sext, sext, me  
>Sext, sext, sext, me<br>Sext, sext, sext, me  
>Sext, sext, sext, me<strong>

**Less than three is just a tease  
>Send those nudes, make me drool<br>Hit me up - make me cum  
>Wanna sext? I'll show you some<strong>

**Sticky drama all the way  
>Want my dick? You gotta pay!<br>You've seen what my thumbs can do  
>Time to use my tongue on you<strong>

**Show me what you got on my LCD  
>Let's get down to it<br>So you can get down on me  
>Cybering is so 1999<br>You've got to be textually ****active****  
>If you wanna be mine<strong>

**'Cause ...**

**I wanna fuck you hard  
>I wanna feel you deep<br>I wanna rock your body  
>I wanna taste your sweet<strong>

**I wanna fuck you hard  
>I wanna feel you deep<br>I wanna aah ahh  
>I wanna aah ahh<strong>

**Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me  
>My love is unrestricted<br>You know you wanna lick this  
>I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had<br>Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad**

**I know you want some more!**

**When I text it's seckz! sex! sex!  
>You start to undress! Dress!<br>Poppin' out your chest,  
>At your friends' request.<br>Now I'm rocking on your top  
>And you know I just can't stop stop<br>Make you drop  
>Feel you up till I hit the spot<br>'Cause I can't take TAKE TAKE  
>ALL THIS WAIT! WAIT!<br>I'm so impatient  
>You got me waitin<br>Cut this shit!  
>Show your tits!<br>Flip it out on my sidekick  
>Like quagmire on family guy<br>Giggity! Giggity! All the time**

**I wanna fuck you hard  
>I wanna feel you deep<br>I wanna rock your body  
>I wanna taste your sweet<br>I wanna fuck you hard  
>I wanna feel you deep<strong>

**I wanna aah ahh  
>I wanna aah ahh<strong>

**Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me  
>My love is unrestricted<br>You know you wanna lick this  
>I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had<br>Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad**

**There I go!  
>Sexting all my mother fucking favorite hoes<br>Stereo blast it up! Go ape shit and tear it up  
>We can make you look like hobos<br>She's texting if she should swallow  
>Hellz ya! Go for more<br>Parents banging down the door**

**Oh no - caught with my pants down  
>Now I gotta leave this town<br>I ain't never looking back  
>I'm gonna tell your ass straight up<br>This is how we live it up  
>I just don't give a fuck<br>And if I ever gave a fuck  
>I would be straight out of luck<strong>

**I wanna fuck you hard  
>I wanna feel you deep<br>I wanna rock your body  
>I wanna taste your sweet<strong>

**I wanna fuck you hard  
>I wanna feel you deep<br>I wanna aah ahh  
>I wanna aah ahh<strong>

**I wanna fuck you hard  
>I wanna feel you deep<br>I wanna rock your body  
>I wanna taste your sweet<strong>

**I wanna fuck you hard  
>I wanna feel you deep<br>I wanna fucking rock your body**

**I wanna fuck you hard  
>I wanna feel you deep<br>I wanna rock your body  
>I wanna taste your sweet<strong>

**I wanna fuck you hard  
>I wanna feel you deep<br>I wanna aah ahh  
>I wanna aah ahh<strong>

**Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me  
>My love is unrestricted<br>You know you wanna lick this  
>I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had<br>Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad**

**I know you want some more!**

**Sexting, sexting, sexting**

"That is a really dirty song" Galen said

**I know its not much but im sleepy. **

**So **

**Peaces**

**Deuces**

**Bye-sis**

**Jez Salvatore**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
>V<br>V**


End file.
